parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sammuel1993's Thomas Parody Casts.
Here are some parody casts for Sammuel1993's Thomas parody casts. Casts (Thomas) * Thomas as Agent Rayman * Edward as King Houdini * Mavis as Queen Betilla * Duncan as Mozzy * Coaches as Electoons * Stanley as Sir Tarayzan * James as The Musician * Duck as Knight Joe * Alfred (from Sodor Dark Times) as Mr. Dark * Foolish Freight Cars (Season 1) as Antitoons * The Spiteful Breakvan as Moskito * Foolish Freight Cars as Antitoons and Raving Rabbids * Evil Thomas as Dark Rayman * Gordon as Globox * Percy as Sir Murfy * Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies * Emily as Princess Ly the Fairy * Toad as Ssssam the Snake * Madge as Carmen the Whale * Henry as Uncle Clark * Bertie as King Polokus * Skarloey, Rheneas, Trevor, Sir Handel, and Peter Sam as The Globox Children * Molly as Uglette * Devious Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard * Dennis as Razorbeard's Lackey * S.C.Ruffey as Ninjaws * Bulgy as The Zombie Chickens * Old Stuck Up as Axel * Spamcan as Foutch * Cranky as Umber (a.k.a. Stone Colossus) * Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dodge, and Bulstrode as The Robo Pirates * George as Jano * Bulstrode as Grolem 13 * Diesel 10 as The Robot Dinosaur * Neville as LacMac * Belle as Betina * Madge as Flips * Murdoch as Cookie * D261 as Detective Grub * Rosie as Tily * Daisy as Razorwife * Flora as Bembette * Donald as Otto Psi * Douglas as Romeo Patti * Oliver as Gonzo * Hector as Andre * Narrow Gauge Trucks as The Dark Lums * The Horrid Lorries as Hoodboom, Hoodstormer, Grim Keeper, Grim, Hoodblaster, Hoodoo, Heckler and Xowar * Spencer as Count Razoff * Elizabeth as Begoniax * Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, and Sidney as The Knaarens * Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could (2011)) as Reflux * Coaches as Electoons * Boco as Photographer * Toby as The Bubble Dreamer * Smudger as Ales Mansay * The Chinese Dragon as Big Mama (Thomas the Dragon Engine) * Thomas as Agent Spyro (Both the main heroes) * Duck as Sparx (Thomas and Duck are both brothers, just like Spyro and Sparx are) * Percy as Blink (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like Spyro and Blink are) * Emily as Princess Cynder (Both the main females) * Edward as Professor (Both old, wise, and kind) * Bertie as Flame (Both red) * Casey Jr as Prince Hunter (Thomas and Casey Jr are great friends, just like Spyro and Hunter are) * Tracy as Zoe (Both beautiful) * Johnny as Sgt James Byrd (Both wise) * Tillie as Princess Bianca (Both girlfriends to Casey Jr and Hunter) * Boco as Detective Clettus (Thomas and Boco are firm friends, just like Spyro and Clettus are) * Cerberus as Gnasty Gnorc (Both strong, evil, and mean to Thomas and Spyro) * Daisy as The Sorceress (Both the main female villains) * Duke as Ignitus (Both old) * Dennis as Cyril * Tootle as Agent 9 * Oliver as Tomas (Both western) * Henry as Moneybags * Molly as Elora * Rosie as Ember (Both wear pink and fall in love with Thomas and Spyro) * Mavis as Sheila * Montana as Bentley (Both strong) * Diesel as Ripto (Both the main villains) * Arry and Bert as Crush and Gulp * Spencer as Red (Spencer is a real villain in Hero of the Rails) * Hiro as The Chronicler * Elizabeth as Ineptune * George as Skabb * Splatter and Dodge as Scratch and Sniff * Diesel 10 as The Yeti (Both strong, evil, and mean) * Gordon as Lindar (Both wear blue and proud) * Toby as Zeke (Both old) * James as Delbin (Both wear red) (Thomas Bandicoot) * Thomas as Crash Bandicoot * Tillie as Tawna Bandicoot * Duke as Aku Aku * Gordon as Papu Papu * Billy as Ripper Roo * D261 as Koala Kong * Devious Diesel as Pinstripe Potoroo * Smudger as Doctor Nitrus Brio * Diesel 10 as Doctor Neo Cortex * Emily as Coco Bandicoot * Arry and Bert as Komodo Moe and Komodo Joe * Henry as Tiny Tiger * Duncan as Doctor N.Gin * Duck as Pura * Oliver as Dingodile * Spencer as Doctor Nefarious Tropy * Cerberus as Uka Uka * Derek as Nitrous Oxide * Rosie as Megumi * Lady as Isabella * Molly as Ami * Mavis as Liz * Bulgy as Rilla Roo * Edward as Crunch Bandicoot * Zip (from TUGS) as Rok-Ko * Bluenose (from TUGS) as Wa-Wa * Zorran (from TUGS) as Py-Ro * Zug (from TUGS) as Lo-Lo * D261 as Emperor Velo * Hector as Krunk * Bulstrode as Nash * Splatter and Dodge as Norm * Dennis as Geary * Stanley as Fake Crash * Mighty Mac as Zem and Zam * S.C.Ruffey as N Trance * Duncan as Real Velo * Boco as Rusty Walrus * Troublesome Trucks as Penguins * Max and Monty as Victor and Moritz * Elizabeth as Madame Amberly * Spiteful Breakvan as Skunk * Mavis as Nina Cortex * James as Farmer Ernest (Thomas) * Thomas as Croc * Casey Jr. as King Rufus * Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Luke, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, and Trevor as The Gobbos * Gordon as Swap Meet Pete * Murdoch as Croc's Father * Molly as Croc's Mother * Stepney as Croc's Adorable Little Brother * Emily as Beany the Bird * Duke as Professor Gobbo * Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Baron Dante (Both evil, strong and mean to Thomas and Croc) * Diesel, Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dodge, D261, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton and Sidney as Dantinis * D261 as Pirate Dantinis * Daisy as Flibby * Spencer as Neptuna (Spencer is a villain in HOTR) * Diesel 10 as Cannon Boat Keith (Thomas the Troll Engine) * Thomas as Hugo * Emily as Hugolina * Rosie as Rut * Percy as Rit * Stepney as Rat * Daisy as Scylla * D261 as Don Croco * Edward as King Kikurian * James as Fernando * Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Kikurians * Diesel, Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dodge, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, and Sidney as Don Croco's Minions * Duke as Hugo's Grandpa (The Willows of Sodor) * Thomas as Mole * Edward as Rat * Toby as Badger * Toad as Toad * Diesel as The Chief Weasel * Arry/Bert as The Weasel Henchmen * Troublesome Trucks as The Other Weasels (Thomas the Hedgehog Engine) * Thomas as Sonic (Thomas and Sonic are both blue and they're main heros) * Percy as Tails (Percy and Tails are both youngest) * James as Antione (James and Antione are both vain) * Duck as Rotor (Rotor's voice suits Duck) * Emily as Princess Sally (Princess Sally's voice suits Emily) * Molly as Bunnie Rabbot (Molly and Bunnie Rabbot are both kind) * Edward as Uncle Chuck (Edward and Uncle Chuck are both blue and they're both kind) * Gordon as Knuckles * Rosie as Amy Rose * Lady as Cream * Mighty Mac as Pollo and Drik * Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could) as Rosie * Terence as Griff * Diesel as Dr. Robotnik/Dr. Eggman (The Robotnik in AOSTH and Sonic X and The Robotnik in SATAM and SU are not different people, they're the same) * Bulgy as Snivley * S.C.Ruffey as Cluck * Max and Monty as Scratch and Grounder * George as Coconuts * Judge Judy (A Fan-Made Character) as Mama Robotnik * The Spiteful Breakvan as Bokun * Bill as Jet * Ben as Storm * Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could) as Heavy * Pete (from The Little Engine That Could) as Bomb * Maddie (A Fan-Made Character) as Dulcy * The Flying Scottsman (from The Railway Series) as Ari * Murdoch as King Acorn * Smudger as Ixis Naugus (Smudger and Ixis Naugus are both evil and naughty) * Bertram as Omega * Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Catty Carlisle * Stepney as Lucas * Donald and Douglas as Big Grizz and Big Mike * Harvey as Rocket * Toby as Captain Rescue * Daisy as Breezy * Hector as Robotnik Jr. * Elizabeth as Lupe * Nicole as Herself * Madge as Sonia * Whiff as Manic * Splatter and Dodge as Sleet and Dingo * Proteus as Cyrus (Cyrus's voice suits Proteus) * Jebediah (from The Little Engine That Could) as Bartleby * Mavis as Rouge * Duncan as Shadow (Duncan and Shadow are both scottish and stubborn) * Skarloey as Chris * Rheneas as Danny * Duke as Chuck Thorndyke * Peter Sam as Mr. Tanaka * Sir Handel as Mr. Stewart * Henrietta as Cheese * Chip (from The Little Engine That Could) as Froggy * Henry as Big The Cat * BoCo as Vector (BoCo and Vector are both green) * Oliver as Espio (Espio's voice suits Oliver) * Billy as Charmy (Billy and Charmy are both silly) * Salty as Hawk * Spencer as Sam Speed (Spencer and Sam Speed are both fastet) * Diesel 10 as Gerald Robotnik * Evil Thomas (A Fan-Made Character) as Metal Sonic * Horrid Lorries as The Lava Monsters * Sir Topham Hatt as The Station Square President (Thomas: Right Back at Ya!) * Thomas as Kirby (Thomas and Kirby are both the main heros) * Emily as Ribbon * Molly as Adeleine * Rosie as Tiff * Percy as Tuff (Percy and Tuff are both youngest) * Duncan as Meta Knight * Gordon as Knuckle Joe * Mavis as Sirica * James as Tokkori (James and Tokkori are both vain) * Henry as Rick * Duck as Iroo (Iroo's voice suits Duck) * Billy as Spikehead * Lady as Honey * Edward as Chef Kawasaki * Whiff as Lololo * Madge as Lalala * Diesel as King Dedede * Bulgy as Escargoon * Murdoch as Sir Ebrum * Daisy as Lady Like (The Trainsons) * Thomas as Homer * Emily as Marge * Percy as Bart * Rosie as Lisa * Lady as Maggie * Toby as Grandpa Abe * Henry as Barney * and more (Super Thomas Bros.) * Thomas as Mario * Oliver as Luigi * Percy as Yoshi * Rosie as Birdo * Emily as Peach * Molly as Daisy * Duke as Toad * Duck as Wario * Stanley as Waluigi * Diesel 10 as Bowser * Skarloey as Baby Mario * Peter Sam as Baby Luigi * Smudger as Baby Yoshi * Lady as Baby Peach * Truck as Koopa Troopa/Goomba * Sir Handel as Toadsworth * Duncan as Bowser Jr * Gordon as Donkey Kong * Peter Sam as Diddy Kong (ENGINES) *Thomas as Ten Cents *Gordon as Big Mac *Toby as OJ *James as Top Hat *Henry as Warrior *Edward as Hercules *Percy as Sunshine *Duck as Grampus *Casey Jones (from The Brave Engineer) as Captain Star *Sining Puppet Man (from Teletubbies) as Captain Zero *Diesel as Zorran *Bill and Ben as Zip and Zug *Arry and Bert as Zebedee and Zak *Emily as Lillie Lightship *Mavis as Sally Seaplane *Rosie as Pearl *Oliver as Boomer *Popeye (from Popeye) as Sea Rouge *Casey Jr. as Puffa *Tom Jerry as Little Ditcher *and more (Skarloey Engine) *Jack as Theodore *Alfie as Hank *Byron as George *Patrick as Foduck *Isabella as Emily *The Foreman as The Dispatcher *Elizabeth as Rebecca *Kevin as Shelburne *Colin as Clayton *Nelson as Northumberland *Ned as Inverness *Bertie as Bedford *Derek as Stewiacke *Caroline as Pugwash *Madge as Constance *Buster as Baddeck *Kelly as Digby *Oliver as Nautilus *Terence as Truro (Thomas's Sodor Adventures) *Thomas as Noddy *Victor as Big Ears *Percy as Bumpy Dog *Emily as Tessie Bear *Henry as Mr. Tubby Bear *Molly as Mrs. Tubby Bear *James as Master Tubby Bear *Sir Topham Hatt as Mr. Plod *Duck as Mr. Milko *Harvey as Mr. Wobbly Man *Rosie as Mrs. Skittle *Edward as Mr. Sparks *Murdoch as Mr. Jumbo *Billy as Clockwork Mouse *Dennis as Bert Monkey *Daisy as Martha Monkey *Mavis as Dinah Doll *Elizabeth as Miss Pink Cat *Salty as Sammy Sailor *Duke of Boxford as Mr. Straw *Duchess of Boxford as Mrs. Straw *Whiff as Mr. Noah *Lady as Mrs. Noah *Oliver as Mr. Train Driver *Stanley as Bunkey *Arry as Sly *Bert as Gobbo *Hiro as Father Christmas (Horrid Diesel) *Diesel as Horrid Henry *Thomas as Perfect Peter *Lady Hatt as Henry's Mum *Sir Topham Hatt as Henry's Dad *Smudger as Fang The Hamster *Bertie as Fluffy The Cat *Arry as Rude Ralph *Bert as Mischievous Mike *Gordon as Aerobic Al *Henry as Beefy Bert *Toby as Greedy Graham *Edward as Brainy Brian *Duck as Anxious Andrew *Dennis as Weepy William *Stanley as New Nick *Oliver as Goody-Goody Gordon *Percy as Tidy Ted *Stepney as Spotless Sam *Daisy as Moody Margaret *Mavis as Sour Susan *Emily as Gorgeous Gurinder *Rosie as Singing Soroya *Molly as Lazy Linda *Spencer as Soggy Sid *Elizabeth as Miss Battle-Axe *Caroline as Mrs Battle-Axe *Madge as Miss Lovely *Boco as Margaret's Dad *Old Slow Coach as Margaret's Mum *Mr. Percival as Mr. Mossy *Mrs. Percival as Mrs. Mossy *James as Stuck-Up Steve *Flora as Rich-Aunt Ruby *Bulgy as Bossy Bill *Hector as Big Boss *George as Slimy Sammy *Diesel 10 as Mr. Nerdon *Johnny Cuba (from TUGS) as Mutant Max *Lady as Lisping Lily *Salty as Robot Pirate *Hank as Fearless Phantom (James) *James as Garfield *Thomas as Odie *Henry as Jon Arbuckle *Emily as Liz Arbuckle *Rosie as Arlene *Flora as Penelope *Mavis as Mona *Daisy as Garfield's Mother *Duncan as Nermal *Percy as Floyd *Oliver as Binky the Clown *Edward as Jon's Father *Molly as Jon's Mother *Elizabeth as Grandma *Gordon as Doc Boy *BoCo as Herman Postman *Toby as Orson *Duck as Bo *Bill and Ben as Booker and Sheldon *Henrietta as Lanolin *Donald as Roy *Douglas as Wade *Diesel as The Weasel *Arry, Bert, and Smudger as Gort, Mort, and Wart *Bulgy as The Fox *George as The Wolf *Hector as Hammerhead Hog (Thomas and the Chipmunks) *Thomas as Alvin *James as Simon *Percy as Theodore *Emily as Brittany *Belle as Jeanette *Rosie as Eleanor *Gordon as Dave Seville *Flora as Miss Miller *Toby as Uncle Willy *Madge as Lilly *Bertie as Cookie Chomper III *Murdoch as Mr. Carroll *Ashima as Vinny *Molly as Marsha/Claire Wilson *Diesel as Uncle Harry/Ian Hawke *Mavis as Miss Stone/Dr. Rubin *Henrietta as Jackie Seville *Henry as Toby Seville *Cranky as Ryan Edwards *Duncan as Jeremy Smith (Thomas Doo) *Thomas as Scooby-Doo! *Percy as Shaggy *James as Fred *Emily as Daphne *Mavis as Velma *Diesel 10 as The Wicked Witch (The Magic Turntable) *Thomas as Dougal the Dog *Emily as Florence *Henry as Dylan *Percy as Brian the Snail *Mavis as Ermintrude the Cow *Toby as Zebedee *Gordon as Mr. Rusty *Bulgy as The Cannon *Diesel as Zeebad (A Railway Tail) *Emily as Mama Mousekewitz *Neville as Papa Mousekewitz *Annie/Clarabel as Tanya Mousekewitz *Percy as Fievel Mousekewitz *A Red coach as Henri *James as Warren T. Rat *Whiff as Digit *Hank as Moe *Grampus (from TUGS) as Tony Toponi *A Special coach as Bridget *Boomer (from TUGS) as Honest John *Mavis as Gussie Mausheimer *Dennis as Tiger (Shining Time Big Port) *Thomas as Mr. Conductor (RS) *Oliver as Mr. Conductor (GC) *Emily as Stacy Jones *James as Schemer *Percy as Matt *Lady as Tanya *Toby as Harry Cupper *Murdoch as Billy Twofeathers *Duck as Dan *Rosie as Becky *Mavis as Kara *Gordon as JB King *Elizabeth as Midge Smoot *Edward as Mr. Nicholas *Henry as Barton Winslow *BoCo as Tito Swing *Bill and Ben as Tex and Rex *Caroline as Didi *Molly as Grace the Bass *Diesel 10 as Mr. Conductor's Evil Twin *Diesel as Buster King *Daisy as Vickie *Sir Topham Hatt as Mayor Flopdinger *Duncan as Schemee *Spencer as Hobart Hume *TUGS characters as Thomas and his friends (Thomas) *Thomas as Sooty *Duck as Sweep *Emily as Soo *Gordon as Matthew Corbett (Thomas) * Thomas as Budgie * Emily as Pippa * Toby as Lionel * Gordon as Chuck * Henry as Ken * James as Mike * Percy as Ben * Rosie as Lucy * Daisy as Mrs. Kitchen Category:Sammuel1993